Education
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: When Mr. Vargas(40) hires a new teacher he thinks he's found the perfect man, but he soon finds out young Mr. Beilschmidt(23) has a lot to learn. (title subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano leant back in his new chair, running his hands over the distressed leather and letting out a happy sigh.

His first official day as head teacher of a secondary school. He'd been looking forward to this for years, since he'd stepped foot in the office almost 15 years ago. It was amazing, he'd always wanted it but he'd never dreamt of it actually happening.

It was more stressful than he'd thought it would be, though part of that was due to the changes he was making, but he knew from experience that they needed to be made.

The first thing on his list was smaller class sizes, the school was more than big enough to accommodate a few more classes, but it meant they had to hire new teachers.

He knew when he arranged for the interviews that he wanted to do them himself, but he'd not expected there to be so many applicants, he'd been at it two days already, and everyone he'd interviewed was competent enough but he'd not met anyone with the spark he was looking for.

"Mr Vargas?" his receptionist said through the loudspeaker on the phone.

"Yes Elizabeth?" he cooed in reply, "Is the next guy here?"

"Yes," she replied, sounding rather happy for someone who'd been filing paperwork on the rejected candidates for several hours, "His name's Ludwig Beilschmidt, you should have a file for him."

Feliciano looked through the stack of paperwork, picking out the one with that name on it. He read over the application, smiling softly. This man was 23, only 23, almost 20 years younger than Feliciano.

He was almost straight out of schooling, with a little experience here and there volunteering in schools.

Exactly the stage in his life that Feliciano had been when he's started the job, though Feliciano has been a little older.

His smile grew when the younger man opened the door, walking in and forcing a smile before taking his seat.

The poor guy looked so nervous, Feliciano remembered how bad it'd been for him; he'd been on interview after interview, waiting so long and trying so hard that he'd began to feel sick at the thought of going to another.

"Hello ," Feliciano said calmly, hoping his tone would help settle him. He couldn't believe how nervous he seemed, the poor man was almost visibly sweating. "Would you like a drink? Coffee or water or…?" he smiled, waiting for the man's answer.

He shook his head, beginning to speak in the sweetest foreign accent, "Uh, no, thank you, I think I'm ok." He forced a smile, huffing softly and tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Ok," Feliciano said softly, giving a nod, "I can see you're nervous ok? So let's just take this slowly, you have as much time to answer my questions as you need," he let out a small chuckle, "But please keep in mind that I have to go home by six or my cat will get upset."

Ludwig nodded, he was so nervous and cute, Feliciano couldn't help wanting to hug him. "That was a joke, Ludwig," he cooed.

He straightened himself up slightly, "Ok, first question," he looked at his file, "Let's start with an easy one. What made you decided to become a teacher?"

Ludwig shifted in his seat, letting out a slow breath before beginning to answer, the sentence sounding pre-planned, though Feliciano expected that.

"When I was younger I was bullied by my classmates. I was miserable but I was always interested in history, I had a history teacher early in my school years that got me interested in the stories, I was interested in stories anyway, but it was different with history because they were real. I want to be able to help people find an interest the same way my teacher helped me."

Feliciano smiled, leaning on the desk, escapism had been the same reason he'd become interested in art, he saw so much of himself in the younger man. "That's a good answer," he pulled back, smiling again, "Next question: What would you say is your teaching style?"

The man chewed his lip, glancing down and letting out a small hum before answering, "I like to let the children make progress on their own, I lay out parameters on the work they do, but the way they do it is up to them, though of course I'll help if I feel they're behind," he cleared his throat, looking up at Feli, "…Though of course I don't have very much experience in a real classroom, theory can only take me so far, I know I'll have to adapt and I'm looking forward to doing so."

Feliciano grinned at him, nodding and writing a few notes down on his file, he asked a few more questions, getting similarly decent answers, before he knew it half an hour had passed.

"…We've really only got time for one more question, uh…" he clicked his tongue as he tried to think of a good question, "How long do you hope to keep the position for?"

"Um," the man knitted his fingers, frowning as he thought. He was so damn cute! Feliciano had to bite his lip to keep from giggling. "A long time, I should hope. I want to form friendships with the other teachers and improve my teaching skills. I want to help improve the school."

Feliciano felt himself smile widely, nodding, "Well, I think you sound perfect, Mr. Beilschmidt. I promise we'll be in touch."

Ludwig smiled shakily and nodded, letting out a soft sigh before getting to his feet, Feliciano got up from his chair to show him out. When the man had entered the room Feliciano had been too focussed on the man's aura that he'd not fully noticed how large he was in stature, now Feliciano was standing by him he seemed bigger still.

"Thank you, ," Ludwig said politely as Feliciano opened the door for him, "Thank you for this opportunity."

Feliciano chuckled softly, watching as he walked off. He was definitely going to hire that man, he was positive. He walked back to his chair and sat down, sighing softly and pressing the com button on the phone on his desk.

"Elizabeth?" he said sweetly, "Call later and tell him he starts next Monday."

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**I'm actually really enjoying writing this atm so I'll probably be updating only this one until I get bored sorry guys. I'll try to update pvp and differences when I can.**

Ludwig hadn't stopped smiling all morning, it was his first day as a real teacher in a real school, he'd been working towards this for 10 years, since he'd had Mr. Vargas as a teacher at the age of 13. A different Mr. Vargas of course, not the one he was now working for, perhaps they were related? It would be amazing if they were, he'd love to know what his old teacher was doing.

He couldn't wait to get started, to influence some young minds and help them to grow.

He'd worn his best suit; navy blue with a black tie. He wanted to make good impression, let everyone knew he meant business.

He sat in his seat and watched as the students filed in, looking at the seating plan he'd set by the door before finding their seat, he'd sat them in a traditional boy-girl formation, once he got to know them better he intended to let them sit where they wanted, but for now they'd have to put up with this.

It was so hard to stop himself from smiling as the young faces looked up at him, he gave a soft exhale before he wrote his name on the board to introduce himself.

Instantly a boy spoke, without putting his hand up or being told to. "How the hell do you pronounce that?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt," he said slowly, smiling softly at the boy, "And I'd prefer if you put up your hand if you had a question." He turned away from him, sitting back at his desk and beginning to outline the curriculum for the term, he'd be teaching world war one, a subject he himself loved. He planned to bring in family effects from the war itself, he had plenty of photos, stories and belongings from the members of his family who fought and died in the war.

It was going to be _so_ amazing.

His stories might even be able to make a couple of them cry. He felt his heart swell at the thought, watching a few hands go up, including the boy who had shouted out earlier.

He took his time answering their questions, explaining homework and how he'd be grading them, coming eventually to the boy who'd shouted out.

"Didn't the Germans start world war one sir?" the boy said with an odd smirk.

Ludwig bobbed his head slightly, "That really depends on your point of view, but if I were to go into it now we'd get bogged down in historiography, and today is just so you can get to know me, and I can get to know you, no history talk today."

"Coz I know they were the bad guys, I just thought since you're one of them it might be hard for you to teach us objectively," the boy continued.

Ludwig bit his lip softly, trying not to let emotion show on his face, "May I have your name?" he asked quietly.

"Alfred," he boy said, still smirking.

"Well, Alfred," Ludwig said, straightening slightly on his chair, looking over at his student, "Firstly, there are rarely any good or bad guys in war, simply people attacking and people defending, everyone thinks of themselves as the good guys." He let himself smile slightly, not wanting the child to feel attacked, "Secondly, the Germans have changed a lot since world war one, and thi-"

"Then why did world war two happen?" the boy interrupted, "If the Germans changed why did that happen?"

Ludwig took a soft breath, "Third," he continued, "I have live in this country since I was 12." He frowned, getting to his feet and taking a few steps towards the boy, staring down at him, "Please do not interrupt me, Alfred. I told you, we're not talking about history today, I'll explain all that when we get to it."

Alfred scoffed, "Fine but I don't know if I can handle all that shit about how Nazis thought they were the good guys, especially when I'm being taught by someone who fucking sounds like one."

Ludwig grit his teeth, feeling his face turn red with anger, not noticing as his voice raised to the point of shouting, "I will not be talked to like that! Do not swear in front of me and do not compare me to a Nazi, or I will put you in detention for the rest of the year!"

He stared down at the boy, waiting for a retort or an apology. Alfred didn't seem to be looking at him, nor did any of the other students, they had their eyes transfixed on a space behind him.

He turned slowly, his face paling as he saw the head teacher staring at him with his head cocked slightly, his usual smile faded.

"What's happening in here?" the man said, sounding oddly happy. The class erupted in quiet mumbles, different stories of what had happened, Feliciano nodded and raised his hand, the children falling instantly silent.

"Alfred," Feliciano said quietly, "What happened?"

The boy looked up at him, swallowing hard, he inhaled softly before speaking, "Mr. Beilschmidt wouldn't answer any of my questions properly, then he started shouting at me for like no reason."

Ludwig felt himself tense, he hadn't realised that was what it seemed like though the boys eyes.

"I see," Feliciano said with a small nod and a smile, "Ludwig," he cooed, "Can I speak to you outside?"

Ludwig nodded, a lump coming to his throat, he felt like he was going to throw up…

He closed the door behind him, looking down at the floor, he'd never felt so small.

Feliciano led him into the hall, turning to him and crossing his arms.

"What happened?" the man asked, a tone in his voice that sounded almost like pity.

Ludwig swallowed hard, feeling Feliciano's eyes pinning on him, "I don't know," he said softly, "I told him I didn't want to talk about history today, but he just kept talking, he started talking about the Nazis and I just… I snapped I guess."

Feliciano frowned softly, letting out a small hum and nodding again, "Ok, I think you need to work on your temper." He smiled softly, "Why don't you come to lunch with me so we can discuss it?"

Ludwig nodded, biting his lip still, "Ok," he said weakly, his sickness subsiding slightly, he'd been so afraid that the man would shout at him.

"Ok," Feliciano said happily, his smile returning to his face. "Would you like me to sit in on the rest of the class? I have nothing else to do until lunch."

Ludwig frowned, thinking it over for a moment before nodding; he might lose a little respect from the class by having the head master sit in on them but he'd lost enough already by snapping, he didn't want to go back in there on his own. Maybe if Feliciano was in there they might listen to him. It was worth a try.

**hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review!**


End file.
